Naruto: The Rift
by AnInappropriateName
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was no stranger to war. After painfully experiencing the brutality that comes with conflict, he sets about a chain of events that would forever change the path of the world. At least, not his world: Hello, Earth Land. AU


**I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail...yet**

00000

Far above the sprawling tree tops of the ancient forest, and far from the realm of man, the rift opened. Coalescing around a single point and spiraling outward, it resembled a gigantic whirlpool within the very air itself. Time and space tore asunder as the rifts activity rapidly picked up, bolts of chaotic energy arcing off and striking anything near. As it kept growing, it became a veritable hurricane as it sucked up loose rocks and young trees from the previously slumbering forest. Wildlife fled for their lives as they felt the suction begin to settle its hold on them, while the unlucky ones actually found themselves lifted up and thrown into the vortex. The land found itself waning as its strength left it, stolen away to fuel the reality bending anomaly.

Finally, as the swirling mass seemed to reach a critical point, it launched a large yellow bolt of energy out. Streaking forward at speeds incomprehensible to the common man, it quickly disappeared over the horizon and vanished from sight. As if it too was acknowledging its task was done, the rift also left as it folded in on itself and winked out of existence. Only blackened soil and cracked land remained as evidence to the strange event.

1111

The bolt, loud and roaring, seemed to have no destination in mind as its arc remained unchanging from launch. Plowing through anything in its way, proud trees and even a mountain top were blown apart as it carved its crazed path. Rapidly approaching the ocean, it continued northwards over the frigid waters below.

Halfway through its journey over the deep, its speed began to fall. Dipping until at one point it was skimming over the water, it crashed before bouncing off and continuing skywards again. It would not fall yet.

2222

Eventually though, all things, good or bad, must come to an end. The bolt, so full of chaotic energy, found this out the hard way as it finally sputtered out and died as it reached the shore. Wisps of energy, still as potent as when it was first released from the rift, floated off as the object it had housed was finally unveiled. Revealed surprisingly in what appeared to be the form of an older teenage boy, he continued to careen forward as the residual velocity carried him away. If the mysterious teen had been awake at the time, he would have noticed how he was flying over brightly lit towns and sprawling metropolises. Maybe he would have commented on the pretty lights that he zipped by, or on the lush wilderness below. He would have also noticed, unfortunately, the rapidly approaching and unforgiving ground.

Crashing into a random grassland at terminal speeds, the teen carved a deep trench as the ground tried to catch him. Uprooting plants and destroying various animals home, he showed no signs of slowing as he transitioned from the grassland into the waiting forest. The trees, known for being so stalwart in the face of storms, were blasted apart in their attempts to curb his descent. Fortunately, they did their part, slowing the rift traveler down one tree at a time before finally, deep inside the forest, they stopped him. Shuddering to a halt, the teens now revealed blond hair, filled with granules of dirt and grime, hung flat over his eyes. Sitting with his back to the splintered bark, he showed little signs of life except the struggling rise of his chest. The life within the forest, which had been abruptly interrupted with the arrival of the stranger, slowly returned.

One entity found itself unable to return to its routine after witnessing such an explosive but strange entrance though. Picking its way though the scattered landscape, it eventually made it before the progenitor of the event. Observing the still smoking blond, it noticed the strange markings on his cheeks to the unruly hair he sported. It also noticed, with a hint of concern, the blood that pooled around him. Deciding to intervene, it carefully picked up the freshly arrived blond before slowly making its way out of the forest. Once it had healed his injuries, there would be many questions.

**A/N:** Confused? Don't be, it was meant to be that way. Why he came in such a way is for you to find out though :) Also, who do you think found him? I'll keep it mysterious for now, but leave a comment on your theory. Here's a hint: healer.

Here's another challenge for you: where do you think the rift appeared in Earth Land? He did land in Fiore, and I did give a few hints in the chapter if you look close, so it shouldn't be too hard. Just take a look at the map of Earth Land.

Pairings are undecided at this point, why? Because I really don't have a preference. Send me your ideas on who he should hook up with, but be advised that I don't do harems. I try to write plausible action and reaction, and that shit would be really hard to incorporate. There is also the fact that this is Naruto who we're talking about: the guy has literally no hope with girls. Keep it plausible.

Anyway, untill next time.


End file.
